1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a door guide assembly capable of adjusting the height, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber to store food therein and a cool-air supply apparatus to supply cool air to the storage chamber, to keep food fresh for a long time.
The inside temperature of the storage chamber is maintained within a specific temperature range required to store food fresh.
The front part of the storage chamber of the refrigerator opens, and the open front part of the storage chamber is closed by a door at ordinary time in order to maintain the inside temperature of the storage chamber.
The storage chamber is partitioned into a freezing chamber which is the left storage chamber and a refrigerating chamber which is the right storage chamber by a partition wall, and the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber are opened or closed by a freezing chamber door and a refrigerating chamber door, respectively.
The refrigerating chamber door is rotatably connected to the front surface of a main body to open or close the storage chamber, and includes a first door having an opening in which a plurality of door guides are arranged, and a second door rotatably connected to the front surface of the first door to open or close the opening.
If the door guides arranged in the opening are fixed in the opening, the heights of the door guides cannot be adjusted according to the heights of food stored in the door guides.